Heroes
by PalleteRider
Summary: PPGZ An evil vampiress has been release from its prison and turn the girls into her vampires so that they can become her slave. Its up to the Rowdyruff Boys to save them and Tokyo City but will they do it? Rated T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the PPGZ and the RRB!**

----------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 1:**UNLEASH

Brick is running for his life as Momoko who also known as Blossom is chasing him around the city. "Can't catch me sissy!" He said while spiting at Blossom using his straw and manage to hit her face. "Ewwwwwwww!!!" She said while wiping the saliva of her face. Angered,she starts to attack Brick with her yoyo,which Brick manage to avoid them easily. "Your so weak!! Hahaha!!" He run across the road, ignoring the upcoming cars. A car tries to avoid him but crash into another car. The drivers mad at each other, ignoring Blossom who flew past them.

Miyako use her bubbles to trap Boomer but fail as he manage to pop them with his earwax, which disgusted her. "Your bubbles are useless!!" He tease as he ran towards the alley of the street and hide behind a trash can. Miyako slowly flew deeper into the alley. Unknown to her that Boomer is right under her current location. Boomer sneaks away from her as she goes deeper into the alley. As he run,he accidently trip over a trash bin. Curious,Miyako fly towards where she heard the sound. "There you are! Your'e not getting away this time! Bubble Champagne!!" The bubble move towards Boomer at full speed and this time,he is trap. Hey let me out! He yelled as he struggle to get out. He punch the bubble causing it to pop. "Hah! Can't catch me!" He run towards the road junction where Brick is heading.

Buttercup tries to hit Butch with all her might but he manage to dodge them. "Gravitaion Drive!" Butch manage to avoid another attack took out a sock from one of his shoes. "Stinky Sock Boomerang!" He threw the sock and it spins around Buttercup's head. As she couldn't stand the stench, she falls to the ground.

Butch saw Brick and Boomer at the road junction and decides to go there.

"Now what Brick?" Boomer ask. "This way!" He said as he guides his brothers to the alley behind a building on the street. "Lets hide in here!" He jump into the thrash bin with Butch follows him. "Oh no! I won't get myself dirty!" Butch ignored Boomer and pull him into the bin. "They will never find us in here!" Brick said.

Meanwhile, two workers from the construction side are digging on the ground when all of a sudden they stop as they hit something hard. "What is that?" One of the workers ask. "Don't know. Looks like a metal box or something. A big one to be infact." Said another worker. The metal box is covered with chains and a lock. "Lets open it!" The worker said. "I don't know. I got a bad feeling about this." Ignoring what his partner says, he break the lock with a metal bar and untie the chains. "Here goes." The worker opens the box,revealing the something or someone in it. What the! He falls back down as he saw a girl sleeping on the box. Suddenly the girl's eyes open, steps out of the box. They glow red which frightens the workers. "Finally! I am out of that rachet box! She said. Well what do we have here? Two humans? Well I have to thanks you mens for releasing me from my prison.As a token of gratitude I will give both of you a kiss." She added,revealing her fangs. "Now come to me!" The workers moves towards her and she starts to bite their necks and drain their blood. "Its been a long time since I drink blood. Decades infact." She wiped the blood from her mouth and leave the workers corpse on the ground as she jumps on top of the incomplete building. "Looks like things have change for the past 200 years, which means I need to get some new slaves if I want to control the world." She said and dissappears into thin air.

This is the first chapter of my first fanfic! Hope you guys like it!

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**: VALERIE

The boys continue to hide inside the trash bin and watching the girls' every move to make sure they are not spotted. "Boys where are you?" Momoko yell. "When I find Butch, I'm gonna smack him to oblivion!" Kaoru snarl as she grip her hammer tight, ready to attack. Brick and Boomer look at Butch who was sweating and turning pale. "Don't be a wuss bro!" Boomer tease only to angered Butch. Clinching his fist, he's about to punch Boomer but was stop by Brick as he warn them that the girls are coming to their location. "Quit it both of you! The girls will hear us!" The girls land on the ground as they about to check the trash bin where they boys are.

Suddenly, a girl with a purple hair and purple eyes appears out of nowhere. "Well well,you must be the Powerpuff Girls" she said. "Yes thats us. Who are you?" Bubbles ask. "My name is Valerie and I am the Queen of vampires! Hahaha!" she laugh while helding her arms on the air. "Is she normal?" Buttercup ask. "Don't know" Blossom replied. "Quit making fun of me! Anyway,I saw your battle yesterday against a group of kids known as the Rowdyruff Boys and I must say I'm impress with your skills! An your style!" she compliment. "Well,we aren't called the Powerpuff Girls for nothing you know." Kaoru said. "Their auras are pure and strong! Looks like I have to wait longer to make them my slaves but I still can turn them to vampires!" she thought. "Girls look into my eyes!" ordered Valerie. "Why?" The girls ask at the same time. Suddenly, they drop their weapons and falls to sleep while still standing. Valerie pierce her fangs into the girls neck, starting with Momoko. The girls fall to the ground after their blood have been drain. "First step is done!" said the vampiress and dissappears. Its been an hour and the boys were sleeping until a bird flew and land on the rooftop and poop \, with its droppings hitting Boomer's face. "Huh? Ah yuck!!" he wipe the droppings from his face. "Guys wake up!" He shakes Brick,causing him to wake up. "What time is it?" He looks at the sky,notice that its getting dark. "I think we better get out of here." he added. "Hey its the girls!" Butch points at the girls who were sleeping at the moment.

"Lets get out of here! I'm tired and hungry!" said the tired blue-eyed boy,holding his stomach. The boys quickly flee from the scene as they don't want to be caught by the girls. The girls wake up after a few raindrops splash on their face. "Where are we?" ask Momoko. "Looks like we're still at the alley. Looks like its going to rain soon so I think we should go back home" Miyako respond. "Good idea" Kaoru said. They took their weapons and fly towards their homes. "Ahhh,what a tiring day! Chasing the Rowdyruff Boys around the city for a whole day sure drains my energy" Momoko taught to herself. "What's this?" On the mirror she saw two holes on her neck. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!" She scream. The door was close shut,so nobody hear her. She starts to panic when all of a sudden, her phone rang.

"Hello? This is Momoko speaking,can I help you?" ask Momoko. "Momoko, its me Miyako! I got something to tell you but don't scream!" Miyako replied. "What is it?". "I got two holes on my neck!" she replied. "WHAT!!!" Momoko scream. "How come? I also have them!" said Momoko. "Don't know." Miyako replied. "Maybe we shou..." Momoko was cut off as another call is in the line. "Hold on Miyako. Hi this is Momoko speaking,can I help you?" ask Momoko. "Momoko! This is Kaoru. I got to tell you something!" Kaoru said. "You got to holes on your neck?" Momoko replied. "How did you know?!" ask Kaoru. "You're in the same situation as me and Miyako. Wait I connect both of you on my phone." Momoko press a button on her phone and it connects Momoko's line with both Miyako and Kaoru's line. "Looks like we need to see the Professor tomorrow to check on us." Said Momoko. "Yeah, thats a good idea" Kaoru agreed. "Yes" agreed Miyako. "Ok!See you girls tomorrow!Bye!" . "Bye!" Both Miyako and Kaoru said and put their phones. Momoko looks at the mirror again to check on her wound. "Thats odd. No blood." She thought to herself. She yawns as she turns off the light and went to bed. Unnotice,someone is watching her outside of her window. "Yes,the change will begin!" Valerie said to herself.

Second chapter everyone! I hope this chapter is better!

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:** CHANGES

It was a fine Saturday morning. Momoko was still sleeping until her mom knocks the door to wake her up. "Momoko,wake up! Breakfast is ready!" her mother said. "I'm up!" Momoko replied. She yawns as she opens her eyes. After tidying up her bed,she took her bath. "She look into the bathroom's mirror to see her 'wounds'. "Its still there! This might be serious! I must see the Profes..." she thought to herself until she remembers that she will meet Kaoru and Miyako at the Professor's house at 8.30. "OMG! I'm late!" She turn of the shower and quickly put in her dress and made a dash towards the dining room. She quickly took a toast from the plate and went staright for the door. "What's the rush Momoko?" her mom ask. "I hav to meed Kaoru and Miyako at some place." Momoko said while chewing her toast. Kaoru and Miyako are waiting for Momoko at the front gate of the Professor's house. "Where is she!?" Kaoru said impatiently,tapping her feet. "Don't worry,she will be he...There she is!" Miyako wave at Momoko,who were running over to them. "Sorry I'm late!" she apologise. "Finally!" replied the black hair girl. "Is your 'mark' still there? I still have them." "Yeah"Momoko said. "Same here" Miyako said. They went in the Professor's house to discuss about their problems.

Meanwhile,

Three people, three young boys to be exact are bullying a bunch of little kids in the playground. "Give me all you got shrimp!" Butch said,frightening a little boy with his fist,taking his money. "Mama!!!!" the little boy cried. "See what I told ya! Easy picking! Now lets eat at that restaurant! I heard the got waffles." Brick pointed at the restaurant across the street. "Waffles,waffles!!" Yelled the overjoy blue ruff. Arriving at the restaurant,they ordered waffles and eat them with their hearts content. While Boomer and Butch are eating, Brick focus on the conservasion between two girls behind his seat. "Hey Kyoko,have you heard last night's news? I heard someone was found fainted in an alley behind a grocery shop yesterday." The girl said quitely. "That's scary! Who could have done that!?" Kyoko ask her friend. "I don't know. A man said that he saw two holes on the victim's neck." The girl replied while eating her pancake. "Do you think its the work of vampires?? Kyoko was nervous that she stop eating. "Theres no such thing as vampires. Don't worry about it!" the girl said,try to calm her friend.

"Yeah,no such thing as vampires." Brick thought to himself. Brick turn his attention towards his brothers,who were arguing about who's going to get the last piece of pancake. "Its mine" Boomer yelled. "Its mine!" Butch yelled. Annoyed that his vein can be seen on the side of his head,he took the last piece with his fork. "Burp". "HEY!!" Both Boomer and Butch yell.

Suddenly,the door of the restaurant open,revealing a woman with a little boy and a policeman. "Those mean boys are the one s who took my money mummy!" the little boy sob. "Ok boys,time to run." Brick whispered. The boys quickly make a dash to the restaurant's second door and made a run for it. "Whew,that was close." Butch said,panting. "Tell me about it." Brick replied. As they walk, they heard a scream coming from the alley. "What was that??"Boomer said nervously while hiding behind Brick. "Don't know.And don't be such a scaredy-cat,blondie!" Boomer only replied with angry,teary eyes. "Lets check it out!" Butch suggest as he walk into the alley. The boys continue to walk deeper into the alley,with Brick on the front line. "I got a bad feeling about this" Boomer said with him sweating and his body shaking due to nervousness. "Don't be a sissy!" Brick yelled as the boys continued to walk. They stop at their tracks as there is man lying down on the ground in front of them. "AHHHH!!!!!!!!"Boomer scream and fell. Trying to be brave,Brick check the body and was shock to see two holes on the man's neck with blood dripping from it.

"What is it Brick? It's like you've seen a ghost or somethin'" Butch ask. "There are two holes that looks like somekind of bite marks or something." Brick replied. "So?" Butck ask his brother. "While we were at the restaurant,I heard two girls talking about a guy who was found fainted in an alley behind a grocery store. One the girls said that it might be the work of vampires but of course I don't believe them. Suddenly,another scream was heard. The boys quickly went to investigate the cause of the noise which is not far from their location. They stop in their tracks and quickly hide behind a barrel as they saw a hooded figure bitting a man on the neck. They watch in horror as the hooded figure push the motionless man to the ground with blood dripping from his neck. The hooded figure vanish into thin air. "What should we do now?" Boomer ask nervously. "Who cares.Its not are problem." Brick replied. Butch nodded and the boys quickly make their get away.

"Well Professor??" Momoko ask. "Well,I got some bad news."the Professor replied. "What is it?" Miyako ask. "Its seems that your blood is changing and decreasing.I can't explain it. But don't worry! As soon as I find the anwer,I will make the cure." The girls look at themselves with worried look. "Don't worry girls! Papa I mean Proffessor Utonium will find the cure!" Ken said,trying to calm the girls. "By the way,are you girls getting paler?" he ask. "What?" The girls look at themselves and surprise to see that they are indeed getting paler. "Well we better get going.I got some chores to do." Momoko said. "Hmm" Miyako and Kaoru nodded. They wave as they say their goodbyes.

Well this is the 3rd chapter! I hope everyone understand this chappy.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: **SHOWDOWN

It was night time in Tokyo City. The Rowdyruff Boys are trying to sleep inside their newly found boxes. But Brick,was still awake,motionlessly sitting in the box. "What should I care.Its not our problem.But what will happen to the kids,womens if...no,no,no! Stop it Brick! You almost sounds like the Sissypuff Girls!" Brick thought to himself. "This way..."a voice echoed through the alley. "Who's there?" He ask but there was no reply. Ignoring of what happen,he manage to get his sleep.

The next day, the boys are walking down the street and doing their usual everyday activities,being jerks. "Theres a sucker over there!" Butch point at a boy who was listening to his MP3 player on the bus stop. "Brick? What's wrong??"Boomer ask,looking at his brother with a confuse look. "Uh nothing..." he replied. Taking his straw,he start to spit at the boy's head. Annoyed,the boy runs away after being barrage by Brick's spit,unnotice that his MP3 Player fall out of his pocket. "What a sap!" Brick hollard as he took the undamage MP3 from the ground. "I want to use it!" Boomer said excitedly. "Not now." He replied as he puts the player into his pocket. "I'm hungry." Brick said,holding his stomach. Both Boomer and Butch look at Brick with a frown on their face as they are also hungry. "How many we have left Butch?" Brick ask Butch. "2000 yen.I think it won't be enough!" Butch replied with a sad tone. "That will do." The boys continue to walk down the street and head straight to the candy shop.

As they enter,they bump into three girls who happens to be the Powerpuff Girls. "Well,well,well isn't the Powderpuff Girls!" Brick said. "Its Powerpuff Girls! And don't call us that in public!" Kaoru hissed. "Whatever." Ignoring the girls,they pay the stuff they bought and head straight out of the shop. The girls went out of the shop to stop the Rowdyruff Boys from going further. "Stop!" Momoko yelled. "What now?" Brick replied. "Did you pay those candies?". "Yeah.What's it to ya?" Brick ask. "Where did you get the money?" Miyako ask. "We got our sources." Boomer replied,picking his nose. "By the way are you girls getting paler?" Brick ask. "None of your business!" Momoko replied angrily. As the girls walk straight for home,they stop,releasing the candies they bought from their hands. They cry in pain while holding their heads. The boys decide to check on them. "What's wrong?" Brick ask. The girls have stop screaming and stands up,looking at the boys. "Blood..." All the three girls said with a low voice,emotionless voice.

"Stay back!" Brick said with voice fill with nervous energy. The girls' reveal their fangs as they about to pounce the boys. "Run!" Brick ordered and all three of them run for their lifes as the girls chase them. Their speed outruns the girls and they headed straight into the dark alley,leaving the girls behind.

"Lets transform..."Momoko said with an emotionless tone. "Hyper Blossom", "Rolling Bubbles", "Powered Buttercup". The girls transform into the Powerpuff Girls Z but something was different. Their clothes have a strip of black line and dark aura's surrounding them instead of white.The went inside the alley to find the boys. The boys hid inside a hole on the wall as they hide themselves from the girls. "What should we do now?" Boomer ask his red eye brother. "I don't know" Brick replied with a frown. "We just can't hide in here!" Butch protest. Unfortunately,the conversation was heard by the girls from outside the wall. With her hammer,Buttercup smash the wall causing to collapse,revealing the boys inside. "WHAT THE!?" Brick yell as he saw the girls infront of them. "You think you can run from us huh?" Buttercup tease. "We ain't running from you this time! Take this!" Butch throw his stinky socks at Buttercup,but this time it doesn't effect her. "Is that all you got?" Buttercup tease,angered Butch. "Darn you!" as he lunge towards in attempt to punch but it was block and he was threw hard to the wall by Buttercup. "How come?" he look at his hands which was covered with bruises. A dark mist appear infront them and a hooded figure appeared infront of them. The hooded figure reveal itself to be Valerie. "Who are you?!" Brick ask with an angry voice,with a metal bar in his hand. "My name is Valerie. I think we have met before. That day in the alley, I saw you boys hid behind a thrash bin while I was draining the blood of a young man." Valerie said with a seductive tone. Brick fall back,dropping the metal bar. His head is sweating and his eyes fill with fear after he heard what Valerie had said. "My did I scare you?" Valerie tease. "Well I turn the girls into vampires so that I have slaves to help me to rid humans from this world!"She added,feeling proud. "Now get rid of them!" She ordered the puffs. Being the smart one,Brick was about to lose hope until he turn his attention towards the voice that echoed through the alley. The same voice he heard last night.

"This way..."the voice echoed. "Boys! Follow me!" The boys starts to run as the girls approaching them. "Where are we going?" Boomer ask while running. "Just follow!" Brick replied. The boys continue to run as the girls are not far behind. "This away!" Brick said as he jumps into the sewer,with his brothers follow. "Hurry up!" Brick said to Boomer who was the slowest in the group. They manage to reach the surface and arrive near a museum. "This away..."as the voice echoed from the museum. "In here!" Brick ordered. As they got inside, "Would you tell me what's going on here? Why would we hide in here?" Butch ask his brother. "Last night there was a voice that echoed through the alley while you guys were sleeping. It ask me to follow it..." Brick replied. Both Boomer and Butch look at him with a confue look. "Are you out of your mind??" Butch ask his brother. "No!" Brick replied angrily,holding Butch by the collar. "Looking for a fight!" Butch clinching his fist,ready to punch Brick. "Guys look what I found!" Boomer yell causing his brothers to stop the fight. "Wow!! Where did you get this??" Brick ask,taking the red colored gem while Butch takes the green one. "Well I took it from over there at the 'Jewel Exhibition' although I think I forgot something." Boomer said. An alarm triggered,surprising the boys. "You forgot that there was an alarm!?!?" Butch hiss at Boomer,who were looking at him with a teary eyes.

Suddenly,the wall infront of them collapse,revealing to be the work of the girls. "Hi boys." Miyako said with a cheery but somewhat emotionless voice. "Spitball Straw!" Brick spit at the girls using his straw and manage to hit their faces. However they wiped it without feeling disgust unlike the usual. "Earwax Q-tip!" Boomer yell,throwing his earwax at the girls but it was easily dodge. "Stinky Sock Bommerang!" Butch throws two socks at the girls direction but the girls manage to get out of the way and went straight to the boys. "On three!" Brick whispered to his brothers. "One,two,three!Split!" The boys scattered and went outside with each of them goes to diferent directions. The girls split up to follow the boys. Brick was at the street near the grocery store,Boomer was at the park and Butch was near the arcade,confronting their counterparts.

"Spitball Straw!" Brick spits rapidly at Blossom like a machinegun,stunning her. She return fire with her yo-yo hitting Brick in the stomach,causing him to cry in pain. "Ah! That hurt!" Brick cried in pain,holding his stomach. Brick saw Blossom coming closer to him. He tries to get up but he was out of energy. His cheeks becomes red as Blossom's face getting closer to his. "Snap out of it!" Brick taught to himself. Blossom bites his neck and suck hi blood out. Brick scream but no voice came out.

"Earwax Q-tip!" Bommer yell as he continue to throw his earwax at Bubbles. "Bubble Champagne." Lots of bubbles float around the park. Boomer pops the bubbles with his earwax so that he can get a better view of Bubbles. Unfortunately,he didn't know that the bubbles are decoys and Bubbles was standing behind him. When he realize this,it was to late as Bubbles holds him from the shoulder and bite his neck,draining his blood.

Meanwhile...

Butch is battling Buttercup who was try to hit him with her hammer. "Gravity Smash!" Buttercup yell as she swing her hammer towards Butch. " Woah! Stinky Sock Boomerang!" Butch throws a barrage of stinky socks at Butterucp but it was easily dodge. Buttercup swing her hammer at Butch and this time manage to hit him on the back. "Ow! My back!" He yell as he touch his back. Dropping her hammer,Buttercup flew straight towards him. She bite his neck and drain his blood. After she is done, she flew away and meet with the rest of the girls and Valerie at the museum. "Good job girls! And a..wipe the blood from your mouth ok?" Valerie praise the girls. The puffs followed her order and wipe their mouths. Then,black mist surrounds her and the girls and all of them dissappears into thin air,leaving the emotionless body of the boys behind.

Cliffhanger!! What will happen to the boys? Find out next! Ask me anything you don't understand in some parts.

R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**:POWERS

Thunders roar above the sky as the rain continues to fall. For hours, the boys was still unconsious as they lay on their places motionlessly. Drops of rain splash on his face. "Wake up..." a voice echoed,the same voice that he heard for the past two days. Opening his eyes,he realize that he is still at street near the grocery store,the same place where he fought Blossom. With the amount of energy he had left,he stood up slowly as his body was aching due to the injuries he received from Blossom. "So that's what happen..." He thought to himself as he touch his neck where Blossom has bite him and drain his blood. "Find your brothers..." the voice echoed. "What?! Your the one who got us into this mess!" he replied to the voice. "Find your brothers..." the voice echoed again. Annoyed,he decides to follow the voice's order so that he can 'shut' it up. Minutes later, he found Butch,who was still unconsious inside the arcade near to several destroyed game machines. "Wake up dude!" Brick said,shaking Butch as he see that his still breathing. "What happen?" Butch ask with a low voice as he open his eyes. Just like his brother,he was injured in the back and there is a wound at the spot where he was hit.

"All I remember was I fought Buttercup and then I was hit at the back. Then she came closer and bite me on the neck!" Butch added. "Your not the only one..." Brick replied as he shows his brother his the bite mark on his neck,surprising Butch. "Now lets find Boomer." Butch nodded and follows Brick to find their youngest brother. They arrived at the park and saw Boomer lying on the ground,unconsious. "Yo Boomer! Wake up!" Butch yell,shaking Boomer. "Huh?" He opens his eyes and feel glad to saw his brothers again. "What happen?" Boomer ask. "Let me see your neck." Brick said. Without hesitation,he let Brick check his neck and surprise to see bite marks on it. "Looks like you got it too." Brick added,showing the bite marks on his neck and so does Butch. "This has gone too far! How we gonna save the girls if we're normal! They have superpowers and we don't!" Brick yelled angrily. "Did you said 'save' the girls?" Butch ask. Butch starts to sweat as he knew that his brothers will call him a sissy if he likes the Powerpuff Girls. "Yeah.I don't know but I got this feeling that there is good inside us since a voice in my dream told me." Brick said with a smile. "What?!? Were the Rowdyruff Boys! We don't save or care about other people except for ourselves unlike the Powderpuff Girls!" Butch yelled angrily. "Yeah!!" Boomer agreed.

"Maybe you should listen to your brother." A voice said. "Who's there??" Brick ask. The boys look in their surroundings to find the sourse of the voice but they didn't see anyone. "Show yourself!" Brick yell,tightening his fist with Boomer and Butch follows. "Relax! I'm not going to fight you!" The voice replied. Suddenly,a pillar of light appears infront of them and a woman in white dress appeared. "Who are you?" Boomer as nervously. "My name is Ronna. You boys must the Rowdyruff Boys I've heard of." She replied. "Yeah! What's it to ya?" Brick ask proudly. "Well I'm the girl thats gonna save your butts!" She yell proudly. "Do you still have the jewels in your pockets?" she ask. The boys look at her with a surprise look as they took out the diamonds from their pockets. "How did you know?" Brick ask.

"My name is Ronna and I'm the guardian of these diamonds which they are called the 'Jewels of Nature'. This jewels contains a powerful energy to its rightful masters." She said. The boys starts to laugh after they listen to what she said except Brick,who was looking at her with a serious face. "Is this true?" Brick ask while looking at his red diamond. Boomer and Butch stop laughing and surprise to what Brick had said. "What are ya doing bro? You can't be serious to believe her! We're the Rowdyruff Boys for crying out loud!" Butch yelled as he tries to talk some senses to his brother. "We born as ruff and die as a ruff. That doesn't mean we can't change our ways!" Brick replied with a serious tone. They turn their attention towards the diamonds,which are glowing very brightly than usual. Three tiny light balls comes out of the jewels and absorb into the boys body's. "What's going on?" Boomer ask. "Its seems the jewels have chose their rightful masters." Ronna replied with a smile. "There's no good in my heart! I'm still bad as ever!" Butch said with a cheesy smile. "Don't try to deny it Butch! The gems will not choose you as its master if there is no goodness in your heart!" she replied. "Yeah Butch!" Boomer said with a cheery tone. Butch replies with a sigh. "Brick,you now have the power of Fire, Boomer,you now have the power of ice and Butch,you now have the power of lightning." Ronna said,clapping her hands.

"WOW!!" the three boys shout excitedly. Suddenly,the day is getting dark. They stared at each other with a confuse look. "But don't be to happy! You still need some training to use it well! But due to the lack of time,we will do it later.Right now stop that vampiress!" she yelled as she points at eclipse. "Destroy her quick before the sun is fully covered or the whole world will be in total darkness forever!" she added. The boys nodded in agreement. "Are you getting shorter Ronna?" Butch ask as they saw Ronna were a bit shorter then before. "Actually your floating right now..." she said,sweatdrops. The boys became more excited as they see themselves floating from the ground. They start to fly around the place until Ronna snap their attention. "Hello? World is at stake here!!" She said with a cheery but somewhat annoyed kind of tone. "Oh right. Sorry! Lets go!" The boys fly and off to find the girls and Valerie. As they fly,they saw three familiar streak of lights from a building."Lets go!" Brick ordered. "Well,well if it isn't the Rowdyruff Boys! Come back for more?" Blossom said. "Yeah and this time your going down!" Brick replied proudly. The girls charge at the boys but they manage to avoid them. Brick's hands glows and its on fire. "Cool! Take this!!" he throw a barrage of fireballs towards Blossom,hitting her at every point of her body. "Ahhhh!!" Blossom scream as she fell to the ground.

Angered, Bubbles and Buttercup charge towards Brick but Boomer and Butch got in their way and attack them. "Oh no you don't!" Butch yelled as he zap Buttercup with his stream of electric current. "Bubble Champagne" Lots of bubbles surrounded Boomer but he counter it with his ice spikes and manage to pop most of them. "I'm icy chill baby!" Boomer yelled as he freeze Bubbles with his power. Frozen,she becomes immobile and unconciuse as she falls to the ground. Boomer manage to catch her before she hits the ground and put her down gently. The girls were covered with bruises and was unconciuse. "I hope we didn't hurt them to bad.." Boomer said. Suddenly, Valerie appeared infront of them with black mists surrounding her. "What happen?!?" She scream as she saw the girls lying on the ground,unconciuse and covered with bruises. "What happen to my slaves?!?" she added. "Slaves?!?" She turn her attention towards the boys as she knows that their the cause of this mess. "What have you done!?" she yell at them,her eyes fill with anger and dark energy surrounding her. "Well we kick their butts!" Butch said.

"You will pay!" Her dark energy grew stronger and her hands start to emit a purplish glow. "Bring it on!" Brick yell. She lifts her hands up in the air creating a swirl of dark energy and bats came out of it. As they charge,Butch zap the bats,killing them all. Valerie was shock as she didn't realise that the boys have powers and have killed her bats with ease. "You boys have powers?!? No matter!" Valerie said. As she about to use another attack,the boys lunge at her and punch her stomach at the same time,cause her to cry in pain. "Whatever you do,you still can't kill me! Only the sun can! But to bad as the sun is gonna be in a permanent eclipse and the world will be in total darkness,forever!!!" she taunt. "Great,now what do we do??" Butch ask. "Vampires are afraid of sunlight but where could we get one if the sun is blocked?" Brick replied. "I got an idea! Ok,listen..." Brick whispered to his brothers and high-five each other. Brick starts collect his energy while Boomer and Butch distracts her. "Hey Valerie I think your hair looks like a grape falavoure lolipop!" Boomer tease. Angered she use her energy ball and throw it at Boomer but it was easily dodged. "Pewwww! You smell worse than a baboon's butt!" Butch tease Valerie,making her angrier. "You ask for it!" She yelled as she release another flock of bats. They surrounded the boys but their were zap again by Butch. "Now!!" Brick yelled as he combine his energy into a ball of light. Boomer and Butch got out of the way as Brick throws the ball of energy towards Valerie. "Huh! To slow!" Valerie said proudly as she jumps away from getting herself from being hit. "Really?" Brick said with a smirk. "I wasn't aiming it at you." He added.

Confuse,she looks at the boys who were covering their eyes. The energy ball hits the ground,releasing a blinding light. "Ahhhhh!!" Valerie cried in pain as her skin starts to burn. Smoke came from her burning skin and her body starts to turn into ashes. After the light is gone,the boys see the remains of what use to be Valerie. The sky becomes bright again as the moon move from the sun. The boys stare at thashes as the wind blew it away. "Mess with the best,burn like the rest!" Boomer said with a happy tone. Both Brick and Butch laugh at Boomer's comical joke. Ronna appeared from the pillar of light and congratulate the boys. "Congratulation boys! You beat her! You didn't just save this city but also the world! You're heroes!" Ronna exclaim excitedly. The boys high-five each other for their victory. "Well it was worth it.But even we're heroes,we're still won't become a goody-goody like the girls!" Brick said. 'Well we see about that!" Ronna replied with a grin. "What should we do now? Back to the alley?" Boomer ask,holding his stomach due to hunger.

"Alley?! No way I'm gonna let you boys go there! Come with me! I'll show you something!" Ronna replied happily. The boys follow her and a few minutes later,they arrive in the forest nearby. "What are we doing here?" Brick ask. They stand infront of a large tree where Ronna mumbles something to it. The front of the tree suddely 'opens' like a door,surprising the boys. "Welcome to your new home!" Ronna said as she neters the tree with the boys follow. "Woah!!!" All three of them exclaim excitedly. The room is large and its fully decorated with items. There are some sofas,a large tv,an Xbox 360 with some video games nearby it,table, and three beds. "Well this your room boys and mind is on other side so if you need anything call me. I made this room just for you three since I heard you live in a filthy alley so I took pity of you guys." She said with a smile but their were tears drip from her eyes. "What's wrong?" Brick ask. "Well,I have no family and I live alone just like you guys. But now,everything has change. Will you stay guys stay with me?" She ask while wiping her tears. The boys hug her like a son would do to a mother. "Yeah!!" the boys shouted excitedly. And so they start to live there from now on,while helping Ronna like a real family.

Meanwhile,the girls woke up and find themselves in the lab. "Where are we?" Momoko ask. "Well we found you girls unconsious on the street where a big battle just takes place!" The professor replied. "A battle??" Kaoru ask,rubbing her head. "Yes there was a battle but there is a little detail from it. Not many people saw and the ones that saw it only saw a blinding light." Ken said. "I see.Professor,what about our conditions?" Momoko ask. "Well for some reason,you're back to normal! Looks like I won't have to make a cure!" The Professor replied. The girls look at each other with a smile and decide to head home.

**THE END**

**Well its the end of the fic! Hope you guys like it! What will happen to the boys? Find out in the SEQUEL!**

R&R


End file.
